1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a light fixture with a detachable rear mounting box. The rear mounting box is affixed to a wall or similar mounting surface and the initial electrical connections are made through the mounting box prior to the attachment of the light fixture thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it has been unnecessarily difficult to mount certain light fixtures as the initial wiring connections had to be made before the fixture was fully secured to the wall or ceiling. This was particularly difficult in the case of heavy light fixtures.
Similarly, the configuration of certain light fixtures made it difficult to perform the initial wiring connections as parts of the light fixture would obstruct these tasks.
Additionally, it was particularly difficult to level a heavy light fixture. Also in the prior art, supply wire connections needed to be rated for high temperatures because these wires could come into direct contact with hot electrical components. These temperature ratings ranged from 105.degree. C. to 200.degree. C. In addition, the prior art required that photocontrollers be mounted exterior of the fixture because of their 90.degree. C. temperature rating.
Additionally, the prior art has not allowed for the simple conversion from recessed box mounting and wiring to surface conduit mounting and wiring.